new start, rock star kid and a hot new boyfriend
by 00torchwood
Summary: captain jack harkness is 36, a single parent to an up coming 17 year old Hayley Williams, and is a X US air force captain, he has moved to wales for a knew start where he finds a hot welshmen that goes by the name of Jones inato Jones.
1. this is not goodbye

"Dad have you got everything?" came a voice from Captain Jack Hardness's now empty kitchen.

"Yes"

"Do you know when you have to be at the airport?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where you have to go when we get to the airport and where you need to go when you get to England?"

Sigh "yes, yes the answer to the next question "you do know they use pounds right" will be yes, now will you please help me put my stuff in your car!"

Jack Harkness was moving to England to retire, he had been in the US air forces since he was 16 and thought it was time to move on, he needed to have a normally life for once, become a farther at the age of 19 with was hard on him. His family had disowned him when he came out as gay at the age of 20. He had moved with the air force only seeing his daughter the holidays as a child and weekends as a teen. Even though he had a distant relationship with her they are close, and since her mum had died when she was 14 they had became even closer.

"Hayley are you sure about this, I mean I don't have to go?" he said as a petit teen with ginger hair with hints of red and blond, wearing black skinny's and a red t-shirt came out of the kitchen

"Dad, go you need this, don't worry about me I have school and a band to keep me going I will be great" tears are now trying to escape from the corners of her eyes.

"Hayley Williams are we crying" (her mum used her last name not jacks) Jack said walking up to his daughter slowly.

"No" now her face was streaming with tears, Jack was now pulling her into a bone crushing huge and kissing the top of her head.

"no more ties, you will still see me you know that right, you can still talk to me whenever you want too, day or night whenever I will be there," He pulled her back to look at her face and whipped the rest of the tears away "anyway you're a big rock star now I will see you when you come to Cardiff on tour, right?"

"Dad we are not that big, we know we have fans in England, are manger just thinks it will be good for us that's all, we are only a backup band for fall out boy"

" you have an album out which is selling like hot cakes and you are starting to get recognized in the street and at the mall, you're going to be big, I just know it, now let's get going shell we"

Jack and Hayley left the house for the last time, "Dad where is your coat?"

"Shit be right back"

When they get to the airport jack turned to his daughter.

"Hayley I know this band is important to you..."

"Here it comes" she side with a sigh a hint of annoyance.

"...but don't let it rule you, never let fame or many go to your head, and just because I'm not in the country does not mean you can let your school work slip or have wild parties."

"The school will let you know if I don't turn up and if my work is slipping and we have a tutor coming on tour with us and I won't let it go to my head, I will also be myself and stand up for what I believe in not too sure about the parties" the worlds she had so many times before are now starting to sound robotic.

"Good to hear, right am going now before I change my mind" he give her a huge and kissed her cheek before taking his stuff out of the car and going"

"Dad, have you forget something?" Hayley said taking the coat of the back seat of her car and stepping out.

Jack turned around to see his coat hanging off of Hayley's finger.

"Thanks" he says to his daughter, hugging her once more before truing away to hind his tears.

"Don't do anything stupid and don't lose your coat it has your phone, new keys ticket and passport in" she yelled with real concern.

"I won't do anything stupid if you don't, now be good" and with that he was out of sight.


	2. it was a long flight to cardiff

It was a long fight to Cardiff, and it had been very long and an extremely dull one. Jack loves planes and flying but when you have to sit behind two screaming kids and a woman telling him that she is going to stop her son getting married to another man. "I should have gone first class," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that love?" said the women next to him.

Jack turned to face her and with his best grin said, "Is he hot?"

The women turned white, "what?" she said through her teeth.

"Your son, I mean I have not been in a relationship for awhile and by the sounds of it he is going to be free soon and I would love meet him."

"I CANT BELEIVE YOU JUST SAID THAT, I MEAN THE NERVE, HAVE YOU BEEN LISTERENING TO A WORD I HAVE BEEN SAYING, HOMOSEXUAILTY IS WRONG!"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU WON'T YOUR SON TO BE HAPPY STAY OUT OF HIS LIFE!YOU SHOULD LOVE HIM FOR WHO HE IS NOT WHO YOU WON'T HIM TOO BE"

The whole plane went silent; before the women could say anything else a flight attendant came over.

"Is there anything wrong?" she said calmly

"You think?" jack snapped at her and then instantly started to regret it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she looked hurt.

Jack closed his eyes and counted to ten, "everything is fine" he managed to say calmly. He did not want to make this even worst.

"If you are sure" when she left she gave the women a duty look.

When the plane landed jack apologized to the staff for being rude, collected his bag, called a taxi and made his way to his new home.


	3. unpacking,shopping and ianto jones

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I know my spelling is bad, dyslexic, what can you do, and I won't let it stoop me though **

**I own no rights blah blah blah **

**Jack movies into his new home, and makes new friends... **

Jack opened the door to his brand new apartment; it was the best one in Cardiff, he was on the top floor, had 4 bedrooms, open plan kitchen and the best view of the bay, it was perfect, and empty. His stuff was supposed to get here before he did, as he reached for his phone to call the company, the door by magic opened and an average sized man who was a little bit on the heavy side walked in.

"Sorry I'm late mate, bloody traffic, so where do you want the stuff?" he said with a strong welsh accent

"Don't worry about it, you're here now, Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" jack replied in a welcoming tone, maybe a little to welcoming.

Without even thinking the other man said, "Rhys Williams and I'm afford I don't play for your team mate, got nothing against it mind, one of my best friends is gay"

To this jack just laughed, was it really that obvious. "Well let's get the furniture in first shell we, I will help you with the heavy stuff, how we going to get it up here I have no idea"

About two hours later all of Jack's belongings are in his new home, and waiting to be unpacked. Clapping his hands together he went to the first box with "front room open first" and pulled out his iPod, iPod dock and a plug adapter and put some music on, and to his surprise Bullet to my Valentine came blasting into the room, he jumped but not change song just turned it down, it was one of his favourite bands, he was not a big heavy metal fan but the band called to him and he had loved them from the minute Hayley and played them for the first time. As Bullet faded into the back ground the sooth music of glen miller entered the room, another two hours later everything was unpacked and in its rightful place.

He has set up a music room in one of the spare bedrooms that contain a number of guitars some his and some Hayley's, an alto saxophone, a flute, violin and a keyboard that replaced Jacks baby grand piano that he had to leave behind, each instrument had a memory behind it, from the saxophone he learnt from the age of five from the keyboard that his late grandfather had shown him how to play, but back then it was a piano, he was glad that his passion for music had carried on to the next generation, and that Hayley was writing songs with her friends and singing them to people all over the world and to help inspire people of all ages to believe in something and to never give up.

"Right" jack thought to himself, "time to go shopping."

He slipped on his coat and made his way to his nearest shop.

Jack was making his way around a super market called Sainsbury's, when his trolley decided that its wheel needed fixing and had started to wobble. "For god sake why does it always happen to me?" He said to himself, at that point the trolley decide to go right inside of straight on and crashed into someone.

"Shit, I am so sorry I ways find the broken one," he said as he pulled the trolley away from the one it had gone into.

"Don't worry about it happens too everyone" the other men said with soft welsh vowels.

Jack looked at the men and he was stunning. He was wearing smart black trousers, black shoes and a white shirt with a dark blue tie and in the corner of the shirt was the letters RSPCA in light blue, he had spiked brown hair and a side fringe that coved half part of his soft blue eyes that had been combed back with gal but had fallen into is right fall place , he looked around 25 years old and maybe younger. Their eyes locked for a minute and everything seemed to stop.

"Ianto are you coming!" can a shout from the next aisle. Ianto broke eye contact.

"Right that's me, nice to meet you" he went passed Jack and caught up with his friend.

For the rest of his shopping trip Jack kept seeing him.

When Jack was leaving the store he saw Ianto putting his shopping into his trolley. He accidently on proposes pushed his trolley into Ianto's.

"Not again" he said trying to sound annoyed.

"Oh it's you" Ianto said trying to sound disappointed but failing by smiling.

"Sorry about that I have just moved here and in the US trolleys tend to work"

Ianto laughed, it was a soft kind cackle. "The joys of Wales" he said simply

Ianto hold out his hand for Jack to sake witch jack did there was a spark on contact, they looked at each other again they both felt it.

It was the women that broke the silence, "who's this?" she was wearing the same uniform as Ianto

"Captain Jack Harkness" he said with a confident grin

"You will have to accuse my friend he has seemed to forgotten how to talk" she said looking at Ianto, Jack let go of Ianto and replaced it with the women's.

"Toshiko Sato" she replied with a smile, "and this is Ianto Jones"

Snapping out of it Ianto took jacks hand, "nice to meet you"

"We are going to have to work and talk an afraid we're in the way" said Toshiko, they started to move "So jack how long have you been in Cardiff"

"All about 5 hours"

"So what brings you to Cardiff?" she asked

"A slower live, I have just got out of the air force, and want to take it easy so I thought I will take a brake and maybe became a music teacher, teach people of all ages how to sing or play a instrument"

"What do you play?" asked Ianto

"Guitar and piano manly" he said

"Really Ianto plays lead Guitar and lead voice in a band you should came to one of their gigs it's £2.50 to get in all of the money goes to the RSPCA, they play at the cock and ball every Friday, so what do you say?" tosh said looking hopeful, Ianto had only just meet him and he had not stopped looking at him, god they practically followed him around Sainsbury's

Ianto looked down "we're nothing that special, you..."

"I would love to" he cut in, he wrote down his number and gave it to Ianto just text with the time and directions and I will see you on Friday"

"Ok great see you then" Ianto said in happiness and disbelief. "Did he just give me his number" he thought to himself.

"Until then Miss Sato"

"Please call me Tosh"

Jack nodded, "Tosh" he looked at Ianto, "looking forward to it Ianto" He said softy with a wink.

Jack walked away with his shopping and hoped into a taxi.

Ianto looked at Tosh "what the hell just happened?"

Tosh hugged him before they got into the car, "I think that hot American likes you and I know that you like him two" she said with a smile as she they way back to their flat.

**Sorry it took so long to update, hope u like it. hope it's ok like I said before dyslexic**


	4. emails,storys and pubs

Tuesday morning and Jack was still unpacking things and moving them to the right places, each room was being to look more homely, most of the pictures are up and the front room, music room and bedroom are starting to take shape.

By the end of the morning all that was left to do was to unpack his laptop and check is email. Taking the laptop out of the last box and removing in from its bag, Jack was glad to see that it had survived the long journey.

After turning it on and connecting it to the internet Jack checked his email, his first one was from Hayley,

_Before you start, she started it and it was not my fault, and it was only partly my idea._

_Don't hate me :'( _

_Hayley xx_

Jack who was now slightly confused moved to the next message which was from Hayley's head teacher, he let out a long sigh "that would most likely be what Hayley was on about" he thought.

_Dear Captain Harkness,_

_I regret to tell you this but your daughter has been misbehaving and falling asleep in class lately. _

_On Monday she and her friends were seen bulling Jessica Smith as she made her way to the lunch hall, when she was questioned about this event she said "she deserved this ever since she has been here she has been walking around like she owns the place, getting people to do her homework, guilt tripping everyone and making everyone's life a misery, SHE HAD IT COMING!" _

_I have put Hayley and the rest of her group in detection for the rest of the week, her grandmother has been told and will be keeping Hayley in until her sleeping pattern has get back to normally, I trust you will talk to her about what she has done and the importance of her school work._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Miss C Toms _

Sighing Jack checked the time, 12, too early to call home, he sent a reply to Miss Toms saying he was sorry for the behaviour of his daughter and that he would phone her asap.

Looking around his flat and realising how quiet it was Jack went to the music room and started to play the keyboarded.

At 8pm Jacked picked up his phone and called Hayley.

Hayley was in Josh's garage setting up for practise when her phone started to ring, Josh gave her a quick good luck has Hayley grabbed her phone and went into the main house, "Hi dad"

"Don't you _hi_ me Miss Williams, what the hell where you thinking?"

"It..."

"Don't start, you could have got thrown out of school for what you done, and that poor girl, what did she do to deserve that!"

"How long have you got, the whole school are fed up with her walking around the place thinking that she is all that, she has almost every teacher wrapped around her little finger, she thinks that I'm her best friend, she has tried to turn Claire who is my best friend against me, and for me that was the last straw, she slags you off and once she even refused to go into a class because Sarah Barker came out"

"Ok, ok, it doesn't matter about what she has done you always raise above it and never and I mean never fall to their level"

"Fine, ok I will keep that in mind but I really have to go the rest of the boys have just shown up and we going to meet Fall Out Boy on Friday so we need the practice but I can talk to you on msn right?"

"You know you can and I need your advice anyway, I may have met someone, but I don't know yet so that's all am saying"

_Hayleyball get a move on! called josh followed be laughter by the other three boys, it was no secret that they were seeing each other, but Josh using Hayley's pet name made it even more real and more embarrassing. _

"I knew that you worked fast but that's got be some type of a recorded, you've been in Wales for less than a week and you're already seeing people".

"It's not like that, anyway talk to you soon, and see you in 3 weeks. You finish school and 3 days later you go on tour right?"

"Yep I'm so scared. It's unbelievable" She said with a shaky voice.

"You will be fine I know you will be. I could always come down to Franklin for your first show; I'm coming down for your graduation anyway"

"No I'll be fine, the boy's parents will be there and your coming to the Cardiff concert, you don't have to come to both."

"Only if you're sure, but you will call me before you go on"

"Yep totally, I really have to go now lots to do"

"See you soon and be good"

"I will, love you, bye"

"I love you too" and then the line went dead.

The rest of the week past with a flash, Jack had booked a driving lessons even though he could drive his licence was only valid for a small amount of time and he needed get a British driving licence, but his mind kept going back to the young welsh man from the supermarket and was even wondering if he was single, and today being Friday he hoped he was going to find out.

He was looking through the driving theory book to see how many different signs he needed to learn and by the look of things not that many. He was just coming up to half way when his phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Oh hi Jack" said a sexy welsh voice that could only belong to one person.

"Hi Ianto, what can I do for you"

"Just calling about tonight, I have been thinking and Tosh said she will pick you up because it's a bit far and she did not want you to get a taxi that is if you still want to come?" His words came out fast, shaky and nervous but understandable.

"Yeah, cause I do, been looking forward to it, I need to get out and meet people in Cardiff"

"Really great" his voice had calmed down after hearing the American say yes, "So can I have your address to pass on to Tosh and I will see you tonight?"

Jack told him his address.

"Wow the posh part of Cardiff, Tosh should be there around seven-thirty and I will see you at the bar around eight-thirty"

"Sure sounds fun, see you there"

"Ok well some of us have work to do so I shall see you then"

"Hey are you calling me lazy, perhaps I should show you how long and hard I work" Jack replied with a husky voice. There was a chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"Maybe you should"

"Is that an offer?"

"You were the one offering. I'm afraid that this charming conversation will have to wait, work to do, money to earn."

"You're no fun. See you tonight"

"Oh I'm a lot of fun. Bye Jack see you soon"

"Looking forward to it"

When Jack put down the phone he had the biggest smile on his face, Ianto was flirting with him, and tonight was going to be fun. Across town Ianto was sitting in his **collection **car feeling very pleased with himself and he would thank Tosh later for persuading him to call Jack.

Ianto was standing in front of his bedroom mirror his hair slightly damp, black skinnies on, and trying to decide what top to wear, he had all of his shirts and tops laid out on his bed ranging from different colours and different fittings, from tight to lose, long to short, when there was a knock on his bedroom door and Tosh walked in.

"What am I going to do, I don't even know him and am acting like a school girl, I don't even know if he likes me in that way" he said all in one breath.

"Ok breath, Yan he practically followed you around the supermarket, and when he did start a convocation with us he could not keep his eyes off of you, so get a top on tune that guitar and get down to Peters and go to the bar" Tosh ordered.

With giving her a quick salute he moved over to his bed picked up a tight fitting black shirt and a skinny red and black striped tie, showed them to tosh for her approval, she gave a nod and said,

"Good choice, now I'm going to pick up Jack, see you at the bar" and then she was gone.

Tosh was on her way up to his flat, the corridors where clean and white and as far as she could tell there was only three flats on each floor **interacting** the size of rooms that was hidden by the white doors, she made her way over to the lift and pushed the button for Jacks floor, the lift was big and clean with a CCTV camera in each corner, and pleasant music played from a speaker. The doors opened at Jacks floor at the end of the corridor is a big window overlooking the bay, the sun was low in the sky but it was still quite bright.

Tosh knocked on Jacks door curious on how he could afford a place like this; after all he was just an ex air force captain.

"Hi tosh, wow you look great" he said with a smile, she was wearing a black knee length dress and had her long hair down that stop at her hip.

"Hey you don't look so bad yourself, suspenders and a belt, I think only you could pull that off" she said shyly, it was only really Ianto who complemented her. She had met Ianto at London's RSPCAs training centre and they had got on straight away and were then partnered together once their training was completed and she had moved to Wales with Ianto to keep an eye on him after what happened.

Jack was wearing a white shirt with long navy trousers complete with suspenders and belt

"Come in I just have to empty the dishwasher and put some shoes on then we can go, fill free to look around and make yourself at home" he lead tosh into the front room, and went into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink or anything while you wait he said over the breakfast bar while he was waiting for the dishwasher to finish its last cycle.

"I'm fine thanks" she said with a smile, a photo next to the big HD TV on the wall caught her eye, it was of a young girl with long blonde hair and a stuffed wolf in her hand maybe of the age of 8 sleeping in Jacks arms. "Who's that?" she asked. Jack turned around and saw that she was looking at one of his favourite pictures of Hayley; she had spent the day with him and his partner John. It was one of his favourite memories; it was the first time that Hayley had met John so they went to Franklin Zoo and John had bought her the wolf as a piece offering to prove that he wasn't taking Jack away from her, they then went to the movies and Hayley had fallen asleep on the way back and John had kept the camera handy and took the picture.

"That's my daughter, Hayley at the age of ten"

"She's adorable, how old is she now?" she asked still looking at the photo, they both looked so happy.

"Don't let the looks fall you, she was a nightmare back then and she is now, seven years later" he said laughing. "She's seventeen"

"You're too young to have a teenage daughter"

"Why thank you, we were young, I was in denial about my sexuality and I was moving away from Franklin with the forces and I tell you one thing I'm never doing that with a women again, but I'm glad I done it, she's one of the best thing that has ever happened to me and after her mom died, I was the only one that she would talk to so the court gave me full custody as much to her grandparents disapproval."

There was quite for a minute never knowing what to say, Jack was surprised that he had opened up to someone who he had just met, Tosh still taking in what he had said.

"Shall we get going, don't won't to be late" Jack said to clear the silence

"Sure lets go" she replied.

It was quite until they got into Tosh's black mini until jack asked, "So Tosh, tell me a bit about yourself" with his traded mark grin.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you end up in Cardiff?"

"That's complicated, and shall not be discussed" she said trying not to sound mean or offended

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just too hard for me to tell."

"Doesn't matter, so tell me something else, how did you meet Ianto" He said quickly changing the subject.

"In London we, were training together and just clicked, we got put together when we finished the training and then got transferred here and bought a flat together nothing fancy but it's home, it was only meant to be Ianto moving here but he was going through a rough time and the head office wasn't to happy about him coming on his own. Tell me about Hayley why didn't she come with you?" she changed the subjected.

"She didn't want to leave her friends and I want her to finish school, she's coming over for the summer though and maybe a bit longer, I want her to stay with me for while I was used to having her around, the house was always filled with laughter and music and now it's to quite."

"You said in the flat, that her mum died, that most of been hard looking after a grieving kid and working for the army" she said shyly not wanting to ask any personal questions.

"The army were great they got me a job and a house in Ohio so that Hayley could be close to her grandparents, and once I retired, we moved back to Franklin where Hayley meet up with all of her old friends who could only visit once in a while and here I am two years later"

"Did you have anyone around to help?"

"There was John he was a photographer, he took the photo of Hayley, he helped out where he could, and he even moved in, Hayley liked him when she wanted to"

"What Happened, if you don't mind me asking?" she said looking at the road not wanting to see his face, she could see the lights from the pub.

"Long story. So Ianto's band what are they called?" he asked, again chasing the subject

"Dragon's Fire" she said simply.

"Cool, they heavy?" he asked

"No not really sometimes they can be they do covers of their favourite songs, if Ianto has time he will write one, but that hardly ever as you can imagine our job can be quite tiring." she said

"Ah. The RSPCA, what is it exactly?" he asked looking down he had herd of it but when you live on a army base you only hear about news that concerned you.

Tosh held back a giggle she knew that the charity was well known but was not sure how well known it was in the US.

"Well it's an animal rescue centre, me and Ianto are officers we go to places where we believe animal abuse has taken place, and take action where necessary, it can be quite dangerous sometimes not just if you have a aggressive dog to catch but some of the owners can get a bit violent but the police help if we need it. It's not that well paid, so most people who work there share a flat like me and Ianto, but it's one of the best jobs i have ever had, it's exciting and rewarding, knowing that you can make a difference to something so small that most people just turn a blind eye to." she said with a small smile on her face feeling very proud of her work.

"Wow, sounds very satisfying, I can image it can be quite scary not knowing what you're going into most of the time" he said

"Says someone who was in the air force"

"Most of the time I know what the risks where and the chances, it sounds like you enter blind most of the time" he replied looking on, thinking about one of his first missions, he would never forget it. It was meant to be a routine fly, when of his engines died, and he only just got it going before he crashed into the sea.

"As you we also know the risks and yes some places we go to are safer then the others but i would say what you used to do was a lot more dangerous."

"You would think, I just missed out on Vietnam and I left last year so Afghanistan and Iraq was where my training came in handy."

"What was that like?"

"I don't like to talk about it" he replied quickly still looking on. They sat there in silence for the rest of the journey.

Tosh pulled in at the pubs car park to find it was full already, "here we are, what do you think?" she asked Jack, the pub stood on a street comer, it was made of heavy set bricks, there was a chalk board out the front containing the information for the evening, from the outside it looked like a typical English pub.

"I love it" Jack replied as they entered the pub.

Tosh made her way over to a group of people followed closely by Jack.


End file.
